Aishiteru yo Len!
by Vocallone
Summary: Akita Neru itu seorang model majalah jepang yang cukup terkenal. Debutnya baru saja dimulai, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang. Saat itulah Neru mengalami "First Love in First Sight"... What happen next? Just read this fic.. Don't like, just don't read.


Aishiteru yo Len!

Disclaimer: VOCALOID is not mine

WARNING: OOC,Typo, etc

Akita Neru, ialah gadis yang terkenal sangat senang bermain ponsel dan ia mempunyai sifat yang unik. Ia memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang berwarna kuning, rambutnya ia ikat miring ke kiri, ia memakai seragam sekolah dengan dasar hitam dan garis-garis kuning, degan poni yang kadang dapat menutupi matanya saat ia menundukan kepala. Sifatnya unik karena sering memarahi seseorang atau malah keras kepala namun memiliki maksud tertentu yang baik. Wajahnya yang imut dan sifatnya yang unik membuat ia terkenal, dan ia adalah seorang modeling.

"Akita Neru, sekarang kau harus berfoto." kata salah seorang manager Neru, dengan rambut coklat panjang dan kacamata bulat, ia memiliki poni yang dikesampingkan ke kanan.

"Diam. Aku tahu kalau aku harus berfoto. Kali ini temanya apa?" tanya Neru yang sekarang menanggalkan pakaiannya di dalam sebuah tirai yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia menganggalkan seragam sekolahnya, dan memakai pakaian yang sudah di sediakan.

"Kali ini temanya bernyanyi. Kau boleh membawa ponselmu saat berfoto, tapi hanya kali ini. Karena ciri khasmu kali ini boleh ditunjukan." kata si manager dengan semangat sambil melihat selembaran kertas yang dibagikan oleh salah satu anggota klub nyanyi tersebut. "Errmm Neru,.." Lanjut sang manager dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Ya?" tanya Neru yang membuka tirai dan telah memakai pakaian yang disarankan dengan muka datar dan rambut yang masih digerai panjang hampir menyentuh lantai, ia berjalan mendekati suatu meja yang terdapat alat-alat merias wajah, dan beberapa ikat rambut.

"Berminat ikut klub musik 'Vocaloid'? Suaramu kan lumayan bagus juga." tanya Manager-nya lagi sambil melihat di selembaran kertas siluet beberapa anak yang memegang alat musik elektronik dan seorang yang memegang mic sedang berdiri di sebelah sang gitaris.

"Hm? Musik? Bernyanyi maksudnya? Sama sekali tidak tertarik." kata Neru sambil melihat ke arah layar ponselnya dan duduk di kursi depan meja rias tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak paksa sih, tapi lumayan loh, meningkatkan kepopuleranmu." Saran managernya lagi berusaha agar Neru berminat untuk ikut klub nyanyi tersebut.

Neru menaruh ponselnya di meja dan berias diri, ia mengikat rambutnya miring, belum ia jawab pertanyaan sang managernya ia berdiri dan mangambil ponselnya lagi, berjalan sampai pintu sambil melihat layar ponselnya, "jika klub itu menarik aku akan ikut." katanya singkat dan berjalan ke arah studio foto yang telah di dekor sedemikian rupa agar terlihat nyata.

"Nah, ini dia model cantik kita! Silahkan ambil salah satu alat musik dari sini, lalu berpose lah di sana!" kata salah seorang kru mengarahkan Neru.

Neru menaruh ponselnya didalam saku celana pakaian yang ia kenakan, mengambil mic yang ada di sana, lalu ia maju ke tengah dan berpose, tersenyum dengan manja.

Lalu salah seorang di sana mangambil banyak sekali gambar Neru yang sedang berpose dengan pose yang sama namun berbeda arah pengambilan foto.

"Neru, kamu sambil bernyanyi saja biar lebih nyata!" Teriak si Manager menonton dekat dinding.

'Sungguh manager yang berisik!' Katanya dalam hatinya sambil mengganti pose dan mulai mangambil napas dan mulai bernyanyi.

Pintu studio foto sedikit terbuka sehingga orang-orang luar dapat melihat kedalam studio. Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan rambut yang panjang untuk seorang laki-laki, rambutnya diikat dengan karet rambut berwarna biru senada dengan warna bola matanya, ia memakai pakaian santai, saat itu tak sengaja ia melihat Neru yang sedang bernyanyi, ia terpaku sesaat ia diam di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat kedalam.

Saat itu Neru melihat ke arah celah pintu dan melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu melihat dirinya. Saat itu juga, wajah Neru berubah menjadi merah merona, dengan lagu yang sangat cocok yaitu ia sedang malu dengan seseorang, ia langsung difoto dengan banyaknya, dan bertubi-tubi suara "click" bermunculan.

"Akita Neru memang model yang jenius. Tak ada model semanis dia." Kata seorang fotografer yang mengambil gambar Neru dengan banyak dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda (CORET[kecuali] DARI BAWAH).

"Baik! Selesai! Neru kau ganti baju lagi dan kita akan mengambil gambarmu sedang bersama Rin-chan ya." kata fotografer yang lain sambil melihat hasil-hasil foto-nya di cameranya.

"Ba-Baik." kata Neru yang langsung menaruh mic dan langsung berlari keluar, 'Ke-Kemana laki-laki itu?' Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari sosok seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu studio tersebut.

Bersambung...


End file.
